


Lesser Than Three

by inurclosets



Category: Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: There's been enough times, both sober and not, that have had Marcus or Wrench listing the features they find most attractive in a potential partner. They have similar tastes, specially when it comes to super models, but the real world doesn't always operate on fantasy even if they can both do fantastical things.Sitara figures it's about time those two got their heads out of the clouds to see what the rest of them have been witnessing build up for a few months now.And Marcus proposes that Wrench get the iconic 'dickbutt' drawing tattooed on the inside of his ass cheek.





	

“Okay, okay, okay… Think about this!” Wrench posed with a beer gestured wildly through the air, “Independence Day BUT with Bruce Willis.”

“So more Die Hard patriotic,” Marcus nodded along with the thought, “Please tell me you aren’t having him take the role of Will Smith.”

Wrench shook his head, “Hell no. No way. Bill Pullman. He was really the only one of the three who didn’t leave the same mark on film as the other two. Bruce Willis as the president. Now _that_ is a presidential candidate!”

“Or shuffle em around a bit. Remake with Will Smith as the present and Bruce Willis as Captain Steven Miller,” Marcus proposed.

“Now you’re talking!” an arm raised to bump against the others in a collaboration of fan imaginative ideas that may never be, but in theory, still fun.

Sitara shook her head from the corner of the room where she was working, switching the televisions in the room to the newest Star Wars trailer for the two on the couch to enjoy. The decision earned two quick excited ‘ooh’s from the way of the couch as the their attention was pulled.

 

“Holy shit, Marcus, hold me!” Wrench vibrated with excitement.

“I got you man,” Marcus chuckled, holding him as they watched the fresh trailer in all it’s glory. They remained silent through the entire duration to the end of the video, met by a squeal of delight from Wrench.  
“Holy shit! Did you see that!? With the--with the-- And then the!! And Chewbacca!”

“Yeah man! And did you see Billy Dee Williams? Shiiit!” Marcus swore, “His smile is charming as hell!”

“Dude’s like 80 now,” Sitara called from across the room.

“And still looking fresh to death!” Marcus combatted.

“You know what that means?” Wrench sat with his knees up on the couch, “He’s older than Chewbacca!”  
Marcus let out a laugh, holding his stomach as he leaned back into the arm of the couch, “Shit, black don’t crack!”

“Wait--Marcus, how old are you now? Don’t lie,” Wrench asked in a serious tone, causing Marcus to laugh all that much harder as he persisted, “Are you twenty five? Thirty? Forty?”

Marcus waved him off, tears welling up in his eyes from laughing so hard. In that moment, Sitara witnessed something Marcus missed. Laughter disrupting his ability to see and speak as for a moment while Wrench’s mask switched from simple exclamation points to a less than sign attached to a three.

 

-

 

“We need to talk,” Sitara pulled Marcus aside on their way out to enjoy the evening, separating him from the rest of the group.

Marcus stumbled slightly to the side, mildly alarmed but considered it nothing new, “We do? About what?”

Sitara folded her arms and glanced back over her shoulder with a small shrug, “Wrench. You two are close. Or at least, it seems like you two keep getting closer. I mean, we’re all basically like family here so this isn’t like interrogation or anything I just… Figure it might save some of the mess if we work things out early. Clear the air.”

Marcus quirked a brow all the more confused about what the real topic of the conversation was, “Ooookay. Shoot. What are we clearing up exactly?”

“Do you like Wrench?” Sitara stated bluntly, enough to indicate to Marcus that this was no time for jokes. Still, he made one anyways.

“What is this grade school? We’re friends. I’m not hitting on him if that’s what you think. We’re just… Bros. Bros do what bros do.”

“No homo?” She snorted, “Come on Marcus, we’re far from children here. Friendships can go different places. Casual sex is sometimes just one of those avenues.”

“Woah-Hold up,” Marcus raised his hands, “Are you _trying_ to get me and Wrench to hook up?”

Sitara let a breath out through her nose, shaking her head, “I’m just saying, any of that macho shit you’ve got going on, that heteronormative crap society feeds us, you don’t need to stick to it. None of us are going to judge you for following what feels right. To be fair, I feel like Wrench could use the same lecture. He just wouldn’t take it as kindly coming from me.”

“What? Why not? You’re like the resident mom?” Marcus gave a quick shrug and under her stern stare corrected himself, “Or cool older sister. Ya know. The kind that’ll beat up that bully who stole our candy bars.”  
“Pretty sure most little brothers don’t want a lecture on romantic habits and sex talk from their cool older sister,” Sitara shook her head, “Well, you might. Because you fit that dweeby little brother profile so well.” She pinched his cheek, earning a laugh as well as a swipe to brush her hand away. “But Wrench is a bit of a rebellious one, you know? So, if anyone’s gonna plant that bug in his head, it might as well be his bro. And I’m not trying to set you two up, just to be clear. I just think it might be healthy for the two of you to discuss something _other_ than top tier nerd stuff for once.”

“What? We talk politics! Sports!” Marcus argued as Sitara began to walk away.

“Uhuh.”

“We do!” Marcus called after her before following to the van.

  
  


…

 

“-So _I_ said--” Wrench rambled, sufficiently drunk and lazing back in a booth of the bar.

Marcus snorted, “You’re so wasted right now…”

“You’re wasted,” Wrench retorted pointed rebelliously at the ceiling, “What was I saying..?”

“I’m going to pee,” Sitara announced, “Ray, you wanna bring Josh back to the car? I think it’s about time we started back.”

“You heard her boys, pack it in,” Ray grumbled, lifting Josh off the seat where he had fallen asleep.

“Aw man, already?” Marcus complained, “I could go a least three more rounds.”

“Twenty,” Wrench seconded.

“You two can stay if you want, but you’ll have to find your own way home,” Ray carried Josh who murmured some code in his sleep, “You also won’t get any of the good shit.”

“Good shit?” Wrench dragged himself upright.

“That hallucinogenic stuff,” Marcus pointed before finishing his bottle.

“Ahhh,” Wrench laid back down, “Do I want to get high as a fucking kite tonight? No. Not really.”

“You’ll lose your guts,” Marcus added.

“I don’t want to lose my guts,” Wrench hummed.

“Okay, I’m back. You two coming?” Sitara asked as she came back upon the group.

“Naaaah,” Wrench waved a hand, “I’m good here.”

“We’ll be back later,” Marcus promised.

Sitara gave him a small smirk as she passed, placing a hand on Marcus’ shoulder, “Alright. See you boys later.”

“Bye,” Marcus waved.

Ray shook his head with something short of a snort as he carried Josh out and departed with Sitara in tow.

Marcus got up once they left and moved over to the booth Wrench had commandeered, sitting across from him as he raised a finger to the passing waitress for one more round, “You doing alright down there?”

“Yeah,” Wrench sighed and upon hearing Marcus was closer, sat up. His mask displayed its usual double Xs blinking a few times as if Wrench himself was blinking under the mask, “I’m doing great.”  
Marcus smirked, “Good. That’s what I like to hear. You can really put it back.”

“Yeah,” Wrench agreed, “Something of a coping mechanism, but mostly just high tolerance.”

“You good hanging out here awhile longer?” Marcus asked as the the waitress came by with a couple more drinks.

Wrench shrugged, “We got this to finish. Don’t want to go before getting our money’s worth.”

Marcus nodded, taking a good long sip before setting the bottle down.

“So,” Wrench tagged on as Marcus started to drink, waiting for him to finish before continuing, “What did Sitara pull you aside for earlier?”

Marcus shrugged, initially planning to drop the conversation before it could start then thought about what Sitara had actually said and sighed, “Some sexuality shit. I don’t know, man. Think she was trying to get me to question it but like… I know? You know?”

Wrench shook his head. The usual Xs replaced with @s, “No, I don’t know.” His mask lifted just a little so he might take a good sip.

Marcus frowned, sitting back in the booth, “Well… Like, I know gender ain’t exactly this finite thing. It ain’t clear coated and all that. Got a good friend who gave me a good lecture in cissexism a few years back so like, if you think someone’s hot, they’re hot. Don’t matter what their gender and all that. Kids call that pansexuality.”

“Riiiiiiiiiight,” Wrench nodded, “Not exactly my area of expertise but continue.”

“So, I ain’t straight, and I sure as hell ain’t gay either. I just like who I like. That’s it. Bottom line,” Marcus shrugged and took another swig, “I mean, it might make it seem like I could be either or but that’s just society at work again, y’know? I ain’t gotta prove myself to no one there.”

“So if you did have a preference?” Wrench leaned forward with a couple of carets emoting for him. It was a playful pose, hands under his chin with an invisible smile that was enough to make Marcus roll his eyes.

“Do I gotta say it?” Marcus snorted, “Stereotypically, give me a couple of big knockers with a juicy butt. Good smile don’t hurt neither.”

“And how about when you’re not watching pornos?”

“Robot arms,” Marcus listed off distantly.

“What?” Wrench leaned forward with blinking Os over his mask.

Marcus stiffened, “Uh---I was still thinking about- nevermind. What about you? Feeling like I’m doing a lot of talking right now.”  
“Yeah, you need to shut the fuck up,” Wrench pointed at him accusingly with a humorous tone, “Pretty sure you know my type though.”

“Busty, tattood, fine ass?” Marcus listed with amusement.

“She was hot but didn’t work. I get all fucking nervous and shit and fuck it up,” Wrench groaned, “My dreams are haunted by all the sexy woman I’ll never be able to sleep with.”

Marcus laughed, “Ain’t that life?”

Wrench snuck another drink under his mask and nodded. Chin exposed more than it usually was, and thin lips against the rim of the bottle. Wrench’s adam’s apple bobbed as he drank hungrily.

“Hey,” Marcus hummed, “Got any other types?”

The emotes projected over Wrench’s mask changed cueing various expressions before settling on something of a winky face, “Buy me another beer and I might tell you.”

“Ooh, feeling tight lipped? Over everything you drank already? How about we buy a six pack instead and camp out somewhere nice?” Marcus suggested.

“So long as you're buying,” Wrench gestured across the table at him.

Marcus downed the rest of his bottle and stood, “You know it.”

  


They were a little more drunk than either wanted the other to let on, stumbling slightly on the journey to the nearest liquor mart, leaning on one another to counteract the gravity that threatened their balance. Marcus was glad he had decided to wear one of his fuller coats out as it protected him from the many spiked rivets that decorated Wrench’s vest.

With precious alcohol obtained, they made their way to a spot of Wrench’s picking which happened to be up high, on some business rooftop that they reached through the power of technology.

 

“Okay, deals a deal. I bought you a drink, _several_ drinks, so spill,” Marcus nudged Wrench as they reached the roof.

Wrench sighed, “Fair. Fair, fair, fair… What was the question again?”

He had to pause to recall it, and for a moment, Marcus was sufficiently stumped. Then it came back with a swing, “Right! Other types.”

“Other types,” Wrench nodded, the mask emoting closed eyes, as if in thought, “Well, computers.”

“I mean in people,” Marcus knocked his shoulder playfully.

“You said robot arms,” Wrench reminded as he pulled away to walk out towards the center of the roof, “Would not recommend sticking your dick in a light socket though. Not the same thing.”

Marcus cringed, shaking his head with a laugh, “Dude. Do not fuck a light socket.”

“I’m joking! Mostly joking… Still, robots are a little easier in that respect,” Wrench threw up his hands, then leaned forward to take a bottle from the box of beer they’d bought and brought up with them.

Marcus followed suit, grabbing one much the same to crack open. The beer foamed and poured over his hand, “Shit!”

Wrench laughed then proceeded to make the same error, “Aw man!”

“Well, we left our mark,” Marcus murmured as he tried to tame the overflowing head that foamed over the neck of the bottle.

 

They both nursed their bottles until the foam became marginally more manageable. Wrench took a seat so he could enjoy the drink properly.

“Shit,” Marcus cleaned off his hand, “Forgot about that… But seriously. Types. Of people this time.”

Wrench blinked up at him, “You.”

Marcus looked up from cleaning his hand, his head didn’t move but his eyes did to where Wrench was sitting. The masked man looking away from him, mask raised partially to drink a little more, a little faster. Marcus watched Wrench’s throat bob as he downed the bottle, clearing it away with a gasp.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, continuing to ignore Marcus’ gaze.

“You serious?” Marcus moved closer.

“Hey, shut the fuck up okay?” Wrench shot back defensively, scrambling to his feet, “It’s--You’re alright. I mean--It’s confusing.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Marcus offered, trying to keep his posture open to Wrench, “Cause like, I ain’t judging or nothing.”

Wrench’s shoulders heaved as he let out a deep breath, “It’s just like.. You’re fucking incredible. You’re funny, smart, you got a great body,” Wrench gestured across at him, “You like nerdy stuff, you’re easy to talk to, and even if we don’t see eye to eye, you just work. Like you don’t need to get me one hundred percent but you get enough of me to let me do my own thing and you don’t treat me like a complete fucking freak.”

“Cause you ain’t,” Marcus added, thinking about it, “So you like.. Wanna give this a shot? Just no Chewbacca pornos cause I ain’t really into that.”

Wrench’s mask switched from the usual Xs to a blank slate as he remained silent.

“Like I said before, romance ain’t really finite for me. We’re friends, sure, good friends really, but exploring what we got? I’m open to that regardless of where it goes.”

Wrench stumbled forward, and for a split second, Marcus thought Wrench was going to try and kiss him with that porcupined mask still on. Instead, those lanky pale arms wrapped around him and held him in a tight hug. He could hear Wrench’s breathing behind the mask, letting him continue the hug a moment before returning it.

“We good?” Marcus asked.

Wrench gave a nod as he let go, “But be warned, you’re about to get the full dose of all my personal and tmi thoughts so I fully expect the same treatment in return.”

“Tmi thoughts like what?” Marcus gave him an auspicious look.

Wrench glanced back and forth before leaning in to whisper, “Liiiike if Superman has a dick, is it any good or would it ultimately leave him with an unfulfilled experience for him and/or his partner.”

“Shit,” Marcus leaned away, “Because of the speed? That’d hurt.”

“Unless he controlled it. As an adult, he can probably control it but I imagine those teenage years for Clark Kent were probably hell,” Wrench nodded wisely at his own conclusion, “Also, if we’re gonna do any butt stuff, it must be gradual, slow and definitely not the first thing we do.”

“Sounds like there might be a story here,” Marcus teased.  
“I don’t want to talk about it but it did involve that butt slapping spider man video,” Wrench confessed, “But foremost and firstly! Before any of that, before we get into any of that technical cock crap.” Wrench held up his index finger, “Best friends first.” He put his index finger to put up his middle finger, “Fuck buddies second.” He put down his middle finger for his ring finger, “Romantic shit third.”

Marcus laughed, “So that means no public hand holding?”  
“Oh hell no,” Wrench leaned away, holding his mask, “Weren’t you listening? Best friends first. That means all the hand holding. However much damn hand holding we want.”

“And cuddles?” Marcus asked with a sly teasing tone.

“So many cuddles,” Wrench agreed.

“Kay, but we gotta do something about your vest in that case cause I don’t really enjoy being stabbed every time I wanna get close to you,” Marcus pointed out.

“Then wear something equally stabby,” Wrench suggested, “Break free from your hispter dis’guise.”

“Maybe I will,” Marcus pondered, “See how you like it.”

“Oh, I can promise you already that I will love it,” Wrench had those lesser than three heart eyes going again getting a laugh out of Marcus.

“Shit, what happened to that romance being third?”

“Uh, excuse you, fuck buddies second,” Wrench reminded him, “So if you don’t mind, I could definitely go for a bit of R&R.”

“On this roof?” Marcus raised a brow.

“Hey, we can hack the cameras,” Wrench provided another winky face.

Marcus took a moment to think about it then shrugged, “Fuck it. Alright.”

 

From there it was a few minutes of setup and diversion to lock any camera’s in the vicinity on a point that was distinctly not them. Being inebriated, getting side tracked was easy and they found a few things to make the evening a little more entertaining, like switching the building’s elevator music on and turning it up. With a bit of an extended session, Marcus swapped out the music linked to the elevator to the stylings of Barry White. Marcus started dancing in his seat.

 

“What the hell is that?” Wrench asked, glancing up from his own laptop.

“Barry White,” Marcus responded, snapping his fingers in time to the music, then steadily got to his feet and danced over to Wrench with imperfect balance, “Come on, he’s like the king of sensual music.” He gestured for Wrench to get up.

“I guess… But this is maybe to sensual. This is like chicken tenders in bed with silky sheets kind of music,” Wrench rapidly pressed some keys to switch the elevator music over to what he thought fit the mood better. Heavy metal started to gradually pour out and even though Marcus couldn’t understand half of what was being said, it got Wrench to his feet. Wrench’s left hand entwined with Marcus’ right as an arm wrapped around the mid of his back to cup his ass.

“Woah,” Marcus jumped a little, “You been thinking about this for awhile, I’m guessing.”

“Might have been,” Wrench swayed with him a little bit, “Mostly as passing daydreams while working on tech. Didn’t think you’d say yes though. Wasn’t sure if I’d even say yes so… This is good.”

“Uh-huh,” Marcus agreed, placing his hand a little more obnoxiously on Wrench’s behind, “Not exactly prime masturbation material but hey, whatever floats your boat.”

Wrench gasped, “Not exactly? Have you seen yourself in shorts? Those tight ones, jean cut off. Way better than those harlem slacks or skinny jeans. But you only wore them once.” Wrench’s mask switch to two semicolons as if he were crying.

Marcus snorted, “Yeah, cause they kept riding up. Shit was so tight it chaffed my balls. Barely got through the first day.”

Wrench ground up against him, switching the grip they shared to one where he could pull Marcus a little closer, “Mmm, okay. Fair. No one wants chaffed balls.”

“Hence the sweats,” Marcus breathed out, the friction starting to get to him through the air of intoxication.

“Think I should wear my Swelter Skelter attire again?” Wrench asked, question marks aglow against the night sky.

“Hell yeah, man,” Marcus dropped his head against Wrench’s shoulder, getting forehead full of spikes, “Fuck--” He pulled back and drew his hand up to the spot where they’d pricked.

“Whoops,” Wrench let go and made swift work of discarding his vest, “Sorry.”

“Guess I know what it feels like if I were to try kissing that mask of yours,” Marcus grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“You’re still welcome to try,” Wrench smiled through his mask.

“Wouldn’t you prefer the real thing instead? I know what you look like,” Marcus leaned in, playfully threatening.

Wrench laughed, “That you do, but the person behind the mask is different the person with the mask. This has previously been established.”

“Yeah,” Marcus agreed, “But this is me saying I like both. Both masked and unmasked Wrench. Reginald notwithstanding.”

“Holy crap,” Wrench nudged him, “So not my name.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh. You’re Wrench to me, baby,” Marcus smirked, “Make any mechanical puns you want, I can work with it.”

“Of the sexy variety?” Wrench asked, “Well, now you’ve provided the challenge, sir.”

“To be honest, I’ve been trying to come up with one for your name since I met you but wrenches are surprisingly difficult to work into a conversation. Unless you throw one in there,” Marcus smirked.

“Aha! Not bad, but definitely not sexy. It may not be a pun on my name but being a handyman myself, I figure I’ll nail this first then screw you after.”

“Ahhh!” Marcus laughed, “There you go!”

Wrench settled his hands on Marcus’ waist, “I’m serious though. That music is definitely screw music. Perfect for dirty rooftop sex so if you wanna go with mutual handjobs or something, I’m down.”

“Eventual sixty-nine,” Marcus pondered.

“Fuck. Yes,” Wrench agreed, squeezing Marcus all that much tighter.

“But mutual hand jobs are a good start,” Marcus agreed, earning an immediate advance from Wrench as his hands slipped under the waistband of his sweats, “--Okay. Wow. Straight in there, huh?”

“Shit,” Wrench cursed, “I’ve just got--So much damn pent up sexual frustration right now-... It’s not funny, it’s never been funny. Working with my right hand just ain’t enough sometimes you know?”

“Preach it,” Marcus agreed, feeling intoxicated on another level as he tried to work open Wrench’s jeans.

“God, okay,” Wrench gasped, his hands roaming under Marcus’ boxers to feel his bare ass and press them flush. Except Marcus had his hands in the way which was both pleasurable and increasingly frustrating, “Can we just--shit. Shit, shit, fuck. Okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it. Hold on,” Marcus soothed, “There you go.”

There was a relieved groan from Wrench as Marcus pulled his length free to sit outside the confines of his jeans, “Much better.”

“It’s about to get better than that,” Marcus promised, “Just like… Remind me to get tested in the morning. ...Not cause I think you got anything, but just for health and prosperity. We’re on a fucking roof.”

“Yeah, we’re fucking on a roof,” Wrench agreed with a hum, “And real good fucking roof. But also safe sex is important and I’m willing to live with tonight’s consequences if you are.”

“Hell yes,” Marcus agreed, getting in close so he could wrap a hand around their lengths, “Shit you’re big.”

“That’s what she said,” Wrench rattled off without thought.

“If there ever was a she,” Marcus smirked then glanced down to see how he compared to Wrench, “Goddamn, you’re putting me to shame here.”

Wrench glanced down and shook his head, “Nah. You’re good. I’d let you fuck me.”

A laugh erupted from Marcus at that, slowed only when Wrench put his hand over Marcus’, “--Oh.”

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” Wrench leaned in, rolling his hips up into their shared grip, “You got lotion in your bag?”

“Uh--” Marcus stalled in a daze, “Yeah, I think.”

“...’Kay,” Wrench mumbled, stroking them in unison a couple more times before letting go to search Marcus’ bag for him, “We did not think this through, man.”  
“Cause we’re fucking drunk,” Marcus argued passively. The sensations of even a light touch was distracting like this, making him impatient for more, “You gonna at least lift that mask a little? This ain’t as fun without lips locking.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Wrench pulled out the small container of lotion and coated his hands, “Want some?”  
“Yeah,” Marcus let go and let Wrench pour a bit on so he could work it into his skin. Definitely made things glide a little bit easier when he reached back down and give them both a stroke or two.”

“You know, I’m gonna miss my voice for a bit,” Wrench commented before lifting his mask, “But for you, I’ll survive.”

“Thanks babe,” Marcus commented, leaning in carefully as the mask was moved out of the way of Wrench’s mouth. Wrench puckered out to meet him, sparing one hand to keep the mask out of the way so Marcus wouldn’t get a spike to the nose or worse while his other hand settled on Marcus’ wrist, guiding their pace temporarily. A slow spot in the song as it faded out into the night. Distant flow of traffic, a light breeze, and the messy sound of lips moving against one another in drunken exploration.  Muffled, music started again from inside. It must have been at least two layers in, behind doors and brick, but they could hear it from the roof and given there was no one else in the building, they and any potential neighbours were the only ones to hear it.

A little more trap techno in style than the usual metal, but the singer seemed familiar.

He broke the kiss once he recognized it, “Is that IAMX? Shit man, good taste.”

Wrench panted, “Wha-- ...Oh yeah, this is one of their chiller songs though. Not even one of the sexy ones.”

“Still,” Marcus pat his chest with the back of his hand, then leaned in to kiss him again. It was quick and with a quick tug on Wrench’s bottom lip, Marcus received a solid stroke through a firm grip causing him to curse under his breath. It was enough to a reaction to spur Wrench on. He pushed against Marcus, led him backwards towards the wall nearest the elevator and kissed back hungrily, hand squeezing in a gentle massage as his thumb rubbed over Marcus’ slit. Marcus could feel Wrench coating the head with precome, smearing it about before working them over in time.

“Fu _uuuck!_ ” Marcus groaned, laying his head back against the building for support, stubble tickling his throat, followed by a mouth that seemed unsure about what it was doing, “You trying to give me a hickey, bro?”

“Thinking about it,” Wrench responded in a shy voice.

“I got a good one for you,” Marcus responded, thrusting his hips towards Wrench for a bit more friction and a bit more focus on keeping those strokes coming, “Nice deep hickey right on that pentagram of yours.”

“Everyone would see it,” Wrench murmured against his skin.

“Exactly,” Marcus sighed, “Which means everybody’d know you're getting some!”

Marcus could feel a small smile against his neck, “And what about you?”

“Sitara will piece it together but might take Ray and Josh a little longer.”

Wrench pulled the mask back down and craned his neck up and away so Marcus could make the attempt, and his did after trying to work himself more upright from the position Wrench had left him in. Teased by the sight of those slight hip tattoos, he leaned in towards Wrench’s clavicle and bit.

“-Fuck!” Wrench cursed through his mask, “That’s--”

Marcus hummed a shut up against the spot of skin running his tongue against Wrench before taking the opportunity to slowly suck. He even kissed the spot better too. While initially it seemed to hurt, Wrench definitely began to jerk them off at an increasing pace the longer Marcus teased the spot. Made him curious to try other spots in the future, but one at a time. He was getting pretty hot himself.

One swift motion, he unzipped his jacket and pushed it back.

“You got any tattoos, M?” Wrench asked.

“Yeah, a small one. Thought about getting a few others.” Marcus leaned back against the cool building, letting that tension in his stomach bubble over.

“Where?” Wrench asked, his breathing becoming laboured and distorted by the mask.

“Fuck, man. I’ll show you. Or you can go looking for it,” Marcus groaned, “Actually you can look for it but not here. Not right now. Some place where we got a bed or something…”

“Why is it--” He paused to breathe, pushing his mask up again as his grip tightened momentarily, “Is it on the inside of your ass cheek or something?”

“Hell no!” Marcus spat back, “What the-Why the fuck would anyone get a tattoo there?”

“Dunno, might be into that,” Wrench smiled, his eyes still hidden.

“Who you, or me?” Marcus panted.

“I don’t know,” Wrench spat in his other hand and switched to it, stroking them off feverously, “Maybe both.”

Marcus knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the way Wrench was twisting his wrist on each pass, his thumb pushing the foreskin around the sensitive head of his cock and urging him closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuuuuuck!” Marcus cursed, pushing his back against the building so he could press into the friction that Wrench continued to build. Teetering right on the edge, “God--I just need, just a little bit more. Just a little-! ...Fuck-”

“Uh-huh,” Wrench licked his lips, biting the bottom one, “Mmmm, almost there baby. Turbo thrust me!”

“You still a nerd,” Marcus chuckled, feeling flushed all over, “Goddammit.”

“Wait- wait, I got it,” Wrench let go for a moment, letting the weight of his own cock fall for a moment as he focused entirely on Marcus. Two hands, one gripping the length and teasing the underside of his length by pushing the foreskin around the head while the other gently fondled his balls. The final thumb stroke was enough to push Marcus over, sending a shiver through him as he came. With it a weak curse, cracked with pleasure drifted out softly, enough for Wrench to hear but not enough for the rest of the world.

Wrench worked him in full strokes through the remainder of it, letting the spray land where it might which was mostly the roof and partially Wrench’s own exposed member but still more ended up on his hands. The roof ultimately championed the most with a bit of swift aim.

Marcus leaned against the wall almost entirely for support after that, breathing heavily, feeling good as he road out the remainder of that afterglow, watching as Wrench handled himself. He tapped his dick a couple times against Marcus’ earning a tired chuckle and a small swat, “You watch way too much porn.”

“You’re one to talk,” Wrench combatted.

Marcus smirked, “Yeah, suppose I am. Ain’t sprain my wrist yet though.”

“You haven’t yet found the golden jack off zone then,” Wrench teased, “How else is one to enjoy porn without at least spraining their wrist at least once?”

“Sprained my neck,” Marcus rolled his shoulders, “Wanted to see if I could suck my own dick. Sixteen years old, had a real hard time explaining that one.”

Wrench’s mouth quivered, desperately trying to remain composed in lieu of the story. Even fully erect, two hands at attention, he looked ready to combust with laughter at any moment, “You can’t just tell me that while I’m trying to get off.”

“Hey, it’s true,” Marcus tucked himself back in his pants, “Did find out that I’m salty as fuck even if it didn’t work. Shit’s nasty but for some reason, it didn’t stop me from getting curious and trying again.”

“Please tell me you are planning on putting that pretty little mouth of yours to better use right now,” Wrench whined, “I’m really close.”

“Nah,” Marcus smirked up at him, reaching out to move Wrench’s mask so it fit back in place, “Not this time, but it ain’t out of the cards. Maybe with a condom first. We can work our way up to it, just like the anal thing. Got some experience with dick sucking, not so much with the second. And hey, maybe we can get a tat done on the inside of your ass cheek to commemorate the whole ordeal. Get that little dickbutt character right in there.”

“Fuck--” Wrench cursed, hips jerking as he rutted against Marcus’ shirt and sweats, staining them with seed, “Shit---Fuck!! ..Fuck.”

Marcus held out his arms and looked down at the mess, “Uh--”

“S-sorry…. Sorry M,” Wrench apologized, his mask flickering disappointment though grave accents posed like anxious eyebrows.

“Hey, no problem man,” Marcus sighed looking down at himself, “We’ll just… Hit a store on our way back. No biggy.”

“Every goddamn fucking time,” Wrench cursed.

“What? Bad release timing?” Marcus smirked amused, brushing himself down to see if would help the mess but really just seemed to rub it into his clothes more and add some to the back of his hand. He made a face at that, trying to shake it off before smiling up at Wrench, “It happens. And I know you, bro. This ain’t make or break, this is just life.”

“Yeah… I guess,” Wrench shrugged with a sigh, looking down.

“Hey,” Marcus stepped in closer, leaning up to kiss that spiked surface of his mask carefully, “You can pick out something with rivets for me.”

Wrench’s eyes lit up, beaming bright exclamation marks that blinked twice, “Okay, I know the perfect place.”

He started walking then seemed to realize he was still hanging out and tucked himself in with a small curse. He started back towards their means off the roof before remembering 1) his vest, 2) the tech, and 3) the beer, going back and forth a few times before they were fully set to head out.

  
The sun was coming up by the time they finally made it back to DedSec and Marcus was rocking a new shirt, along with some new tights, accessorized with a riveted bandana. Wrench’s mask to maintain a static lesser than three over both eyes the remainder of their trip home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may do a couple of additional chapters for this in future if I get the time and while said ideas are still fresh but only time will tell. For now, this remains a oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
